


Slytherin Cunning

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: I think the prompt explains it better than I ever could in a summary!  Draco finds he doesn't like watching Harry kissing other men, and finally does something about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 21





	Slytherin Cunning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/profile)[helpthesouth](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/) Charity for [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[winterstorrm](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/)'s Donation! Thanks so much! I hope you like it!
> 
>  **Prompt:** I'm gonna be boring, I want Draco/Harry - but I want Harry to be in a relationship (can be just sex or more) with Blaise and for Draco to be dying of jealousy. You can do what you want with it then, but happy H/D non threeseome ending and no Blaise bashing please... He can get hurt or whatever, but not make him a bad guy.

Harry's relationship with Blaise seemed like a natural progression after all the time they spent together. They had been assigned a project to complete for Potions, and Harry was surprised at how friendly Blaise had been. He had been one of a handful of seventh year Slytherins, including Draco, to return for another year, and Harry had thought they would act the same as previous years. Harry was glad to see he was wrong though; they hadn't become friendly with everyone else, but they had kept to themselves for the most part. After working tirelessly on the Potions assignment for two hours every day for a week, Harry had invited Blaise for a Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. He had been a bit surprised, but pleased, when the other man had accepted.

Harry sat down at the table Blaise had chosen, gently pushing a Butterbeer across the table to him. They sat in a tense silence for a few minutes before Harry finally spoke trying to ease the tension. "You're really good at Potions."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, smirking a little. "It's a bit pathetic when you feel the need to state the obvious."

Harry laughed and shook his head slightly. "Yeah, I guess it is, but I didn't know what to say. I figure you want to talk about the war just as much as me, I know nothing of Slytherin or your friends, and I really don't know much about you. Unless you wanted to talk about how much of a prat Draco was to me the first six years here?" Harry looked at him questioningly.

Blaise laughed deeply, and Harry was surprised at how much it changed him. He appeared friendlier, more open, when he relaxed enough. "No, thank you, I really would prefer not to hear about Draco. You may have a point about everything else though. The war isn't particularly a fun subject to bring up, and I know we both have lost loved ones or friends because of it. To put your mind at rest, I didn't support the Death Eaters. There really isn't much to tell you about Slytherin. Rumour has it that you've been in our common room, so you know what it looks like, and we're actually a lot like the other houses; we have our own little cliques and the only big difference I guess would be we're more cunning than the other houses. I honestly don't have many friends. I like to keep to myself for the most part. Draco is the only friend of mine to return this year. As for me, there's not much to tell you that you can't have read from the papers."

Harry sipped his drink while he listened to Blaise. They continued talking and getting to know each other for the next two hours, enjoying their time away from the school and the numerous assignments they had in preparation for N.E.W.T.s. As they walked back up to school Harry asked, "Want to come with me next Saturday again?"

Blaise looked at him, considering. "If we're hanging out together again then you need to go shopping. You look awful in those clothes."

Harry looked at Blaise, and couldn't help but laugh at the slight grimace on his face. "Don't start being nice now; tell me how you really feel."

"Fine; I don't understand how you can go out in public looking this horrendous. I know you have money, so why don't you buy nice clothes? Those look like rags, and let's not even mention how they don't accentuate any of your attributes."

Harry grinned. "In that case, you can help me shop. Meet me here Saturday at eleven." They had reached the staircase in the entrance hall, and Harry stopped before heading up. "See you tomorrow in Potions."

* * *

Blaise was just heading for the shower when Draco spoke from the bed beside him. "You're really going shopping with Potter today?"

"Yes. He's actually not that bad; a bit clueless and pathetic at times, but not completely boring to talk to."

"Well, do us all a favour, and help him pick some decent clothes at least. It'd be nice to be able to look at something half-decent when he makes the Daily Prophet again, and not want to throw up all over it."

Blaise grinned and continued getting ready.

* * *

"Where to first?" Harry asked as Blaise and he reached Hogsmeade.

"Over here." Blaise nodded toward the nearest store on his right. "You don't seem to like the formal attire, if your expressions and mannerisms when you went to the ball and awards nights are any indication."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, that's pretty accurate."

Blaise reached the shop first and held the door for Harry as he entered. As soon as Harry stepped inside he heard a voice halfway back call out, "Harry Potter! Oh, what an honour to have you here!" Harry watched as what he assumed to be the owner came over to shake his hand. "What can I do for you today? Anything you need, sir, I'll be happy to help."

Harry looked over to Blaise and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Apparently, I need a whole new wardrobe."

* * *

Harry was still laughing when Blaise came back to their table with two Butterbeers. "Did you see her face when you made that joke about my arse? I thought she was going to kick both of us out."

"More likely just me; 'the Saviour' could do no wrong, didn't you know?" Blaise waited until Harry started chuckling before adding, "And it wasn't a joke, it was a fact."

Harry stopped laughing and stared at Blaise, his mouth open slightly, in shock. Blaise took advantage of his open mouth and leaned across the table, kissing him. Blaise gently pushed his tongue through the gap, touching Harry's slightly then running over every surface. He pulled back, kissing Harry lightly on the lips as he went.

"Wow," Harry said, shocked for words, and not knowing what else to say. The kiss had been better than any other he had received, but he also knew he didn't really like Blaise that way. Sure he was fun to hang out with and, yeah, he wouldn't mind kissing him again and there was no doubt he was attracted to him.

Blaise smirked at him as though he could read Harry's thoughts. "It's ok. We can just have some fun until you decide what you want. Nothing serious."

Harry grinned and leaned toward Blaise kissing him breathless. "Come on; let's head back up to school."

When they reached the entrance hall instead on going up to his dorm again, Harry decided to walk with Blaise down to the Slytherin common room. "Thanks, Blaise," he said as they reached the entrance. He moved slowly forward and grabbed the back of Blaise's head tugging him closer and twining his fingers through his short hair. He trailed his tongue along his lips and slipped inside when they parted slightly. He twined his tongue with Blaise's then teasingly pulled back, nipping his plump bottom lip as he went. Blaise groaned and grabbed his head tightly, holding him there, while he devoured his mouth, running his tongue over every surface of his mouth. They were still kissing when the door to the common room suddenly opened and someone stepped out.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Do you have to do that here?" a cold, drawling voice asked.

Harry broke away from Blaise hurriedly, and turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of the entrance. "Jealous, Malfoy?" Harry smirked at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow and sneered. "Of you? In your dreams, Potter!"

Harry just continued to smirk at him, and turned to Blaise. "See you tomorrow, Blaise." He turned and walked back up toward Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Draco stormed back into his dormitory frustrated. Why did Potter have to look so good in those leather trousers? And why did he and Blaise have to be standing right there when he left earlier? Him, _jealous_ , the nerve of Potter to suggest such a thing! There was no way he wanted to kiss Potter, no way at all. Draco grimaced as his cock twitched in denial. He flopped down onto his bed, determined not to think of the prat.

"So, what's your problem? Any other time you caught someone snogging you walked right by."

Draco turned at the sound of the voice and found Blaise sitting on his bed watching him. Draco glared at him. "Any other time it wasn't that prat Potter." Draco turned away from him and said, "And I'm going to bed, so shut up."

Draco continued to lie there for two hours before he finally fell asleep, definitely not thinking of Potter.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Draco had enough and finally acted. Two whole weeks in which he watched Blaise and Harry snogging all over the castle. Tonight they were both at the Slytherin house party, Harry having been invited by Blaise, and were snogging and groping each other non-stop by the fire in plain view of everyone.

Draco seethed as he watched them closely. He hated the way Blaise was holding him, touching him, and kissing him. It wasn't right. He sat his drink down abruptly and stalked over to them. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled them apart.

"He's mine!" And Draco proceeded to snog him senseless. When he finally drew back he glowered at Blaise while Harry gasped for breath.

"Well damn! If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask!" Harry cried while still trying to breathe properly.

"Fine! Will you go out with me next Saturday to Hogsmeade?"

Harry just looked at him for a minute before finally pressing his lips against his and kissing him softly. It was so tender and sweet and slow. It was perfect. Harry drew back slightly and nodded. He turned his head slightly not stepping out of Draco's embrace and looked at Blaise who was smirking at them. "You're not mad?"

"Not at all. Quite the opposite really. Draco hasn't shut up about you since we came back to Hogwarts. I knew how he felt; it was just trying to get you two to see how you felt that was the hard part. I was beginning to think it might take all year to get you two to admit it to yourselves."

Harry turned back to Draco and grinned. "Well, thank Merlin for Draco and his jealousy." He smacked a kiss against his lips very happy that it hadn't taken all year.

**_The End_ **


End file.
